Boss Strike Preparation
A Boss Strike is a 5 day event where guilds fight towards a common goal of beating the boss. This guide will highlight what you need to do beefore a Boss Fight to help Boss Brigade acheive its goal of reaching the Tier 10 prize unit. Before a Boss Strike UNITS The building and bulking up of units is crucial to a successful Boss Strike. The more units you have at your disposal to throw at the enemy, the more points you will make. You won't be able to heal all your damaged units immediately so having a reserve to draw from helps. Also, if your units are strong and have been promoted to a high or top strength then you will be able to destroy more Boss Strike units. In order to lead the guild in Boss Strike points you'll want the best of both worlds, many high strength units. Boss Strikes typically occur on a monthly cycle so you should plan your leveling up accordingly. You do not want to harvest a lot of XP to gain levels only to find yourself with the weakest units during the event. For example, it is easy to go from level 20 to 30 quickly, but you will be battling level 30 enemies with mostly level 20 units. Make sure to offer and partake in Wimp Farming and Wimp Bunkers to maximise your unit strengths and promote them quickly. Helping others is a great way to spend your time working with your guild friends. The stronger you make your guild member's units, the more points they can make and thereby help you get the top prize. BASE Good base management will support you during Boss Strikes by sustaining your attacks and sending in donations. Make sure you have upgraded your repair bays and hospitals to maximum, this reduces your overall cost and time it takes to return your troops to the frontline. Also upgrade all your resource mining and buildings to ensure you have enough repair material for units and vehicles. Shift population resources to buildings that will help you make Boss Strike points. For example, sell off low level farms to build an extra repair bay or vehicle factory. Once the Boss Strike is over, sell these new buildings to create the ones they replaced. It does not cost much money and resources to do this and is a high level strategy for top players. Build resources that your guild members can occupy so they will have what they need to heal their units during the Boss Strike. Waiting for resources instead of fighting takes a lot points off the board. Additionally, one resource will be set up for donation, meaning you can trade oil, wood, iron, and stone for points. Help your guild by creating resource occupation zones for these donations. RESOURCES Don't go into a Boss Strike empty handed, you will need to fill your resources up and have a good amount of Gold in order to repair units quickly. Spending time to create these resources during the Boss Strike takes away time you could be playing the event. Boss Brigade has a Boss Strike resource strategy that we want all members to achieve. Build enough resource storage warehouses to enable you to store 20,000 in resources. '''Why this matters? '''If we have 100 members with 20,000 stocked up resources and we average 500 points per 1000 units of a Boss Strike resource donation then that is 1,000,000 Boss Strike points! All this from ZERO battles! ACCOUNTS Build a second and third account to be bases you can occupy as they sit outside of the guild. Play these accounts and build them up to have buildings and decorations to help you gain massive amounts of Gold, Iron, Stone, Wood, Oil, Concrete, Beams, and Steel. You won't need to ask yourself for permission to raid your own accounts so this is a great way to ensure a high level of resources coming to your main account. Recap #Build many top units #Promote your units to high ranks #Don't level up too quickly, especially near Boss Strike time, as you will face stronger units and you'll only be able to field weaker units #Help yourself and others with Wimp strategies, you get the points that others make! #Upgrade repair bays and hospitals for shorter healing times #Upgrade resources and resource buildings to ensure repair material from Boss Strike damaged units #Sell buildings you don't need (e.g. farms) and make extra buildings you do (e.g. hospitals). You can change back after the Boss Strike. #Build decorations and buildings that provide resources during occupation, this will help your guild heal units and exchange donations into points. #Make sure you have enough Gold and your resources nearly maxed out right before a Boss Strike #Create warehouses to create at least 20,000 storage capacity. #Build secondary accounts that you can occupy with your main account for valuable resources